megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Beth
Beth is the default name of the second main heroine of Shin Megami Tensei II. She is a member of the Temple Knights, assigned with the duty of being the "perfect partner" for the Messiah of Tokyo Millennium; in other words, Aleph. Unfortunately for her, their respective destinies were leading the two on radically different paths. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Playable character Personality Little is known about Beth's personality due to her limited dialogue, though from what little she says, it can be inferred that she is a kind and dutiful woman. She is glad to be Aleph's partner and is very dedicated to the role, to the point where she dies protecting him from Daleth. Both here and when encountered as a spirit, she expresses joy at having spent so much time with Aleph, and passes away peacefully knowing she has proven helpful to him. Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei II The Messiah's Partner Beth is introduced to Aleph by the Center's Bishop, who he claims was sent by God with the mission of being the "perfect partner" for the Messiah. Beth vows to be alongside Aleph forever, and then the two are sent on various tasks by the Bishop to save the city from destruction by the hands of great demons who are wrecking havoc: King Frost, with his ice magic, and a Basilisk, who is claiming the lives of the innocents with a deadly toxin, are terrorizing the Holytown district of Tokyo Millennium. Not only that, they also have to take care of Betelgeuse, a demon who has appeared in the Factory district (taking over the site of a large excavation and mining project), and of several rampaging Demi-Nandis, which the Center breed in the farming areas of that same district for food. While dealing with these multiple menaces, the duo also starts noticing that earthquakes are becoming more and more frequent, and that the workers at the Factory are all behaving rather suspiciously... After successfully fending off the demons' onslaught, Aleph and Beth report back to the Center, where Zayin is waiting for them. He suggests that Aleph visit Gimmel in the Arcadia area, hoping that the trip would help make his memory a bit clearer. But once there, he and Beth are faced with a world completely different from the one outside: there are no demons, luxurious houses and great trees fill the landscape, and all the ones who reside there are happy. Finally meeting Gimmel, he tells them that he was put in charge of Arcadia right after Aleph went missing, building it into a prototype version of the Millennium Kingdom that Millennium wants to build, a supposed age where humanity would find true everlasting peace under the watch of God; and that, so far, the project has been a complete success. Gimmel then requests that the two go back to the Center and report to Zayin. However, what they find there is a situation of utter chaos: demons managed to break into the Center, and a man who the Bishop refers to as the "Anti-Messiah" is claiming to the populace that he is the true Messiah, and not Aleph. As thus, Aleph and Beth are sent on a last mission in order to intercept the Anti-Messiah's activities, who they then trace all the way back to Valhalla's Colosseum, discovering that he is named Daleth, and that he's challenging Aleph to a duel, as to find out who out of them is the true savior from the prophecy. Nonetheless, in the ensuing battle, Daleth manages to "unleash a brutally powerful attack" that ends up putting Aleph into a corner. Then, just when the winner of the fight seemed obvious, Beth dives ''in front of Daleth's finishing strike, saving Aleph from certain death at the cost of her own life. Seeing this, Aleph recovers, finally beating Daleth for good, before sparing his life, as to honor Beth's dying wish that both of the young men survive the ordeal. As she closes her eyes, quietly drawing her last breaths, Daleth escapes, and the Center's Bishop, guiding a crowd of believers into the arena, cry out to the people that Aleph is indeed God's savior, and thus, the true Messiah. That's not her last appearance in the game, however. She can once again be seen, this time in the afterlife itself; or rather, in the Chesed area of the Abyss (the demon world), where her spirit is dwelling, along with those of many others, waiting to pass on for good by the purificational powers of Virocana. Happy for being able to see Aleph again one last time before finally vanishing, she decides to abdicate her given right to find peace as a soul, all in order to render Aleph the last vestiges of her spiritual powers, in the process, forever living with him as a part of his very soul. As thus, in a sad way, she ''was able to realize her duty as his designated partner. Stats As the usual partners of the male heroes in the ''Shin Megami Tensei'' franchise, Beth lacks the ability to recruit and summon demons, but compensates for that with the power to use magic-based techniques for both offense and defense. Beth's stats are chosen at random from 4 different distributions: Starting Stats Type A= |-| Type B= |-| Type C= |-| Type D= Skills Beth and Hiroko share the same skill tree. * Proficiency dictates when the character learns the new spell. It is calculated with the following formula: **(Level*2 + In + Ma) / 8 Gallery Trivia *Like the other main characters in the game, Beth is named after the second letter of the Hebrew Alphabet, Bet, which also means "home". Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Allies